Be Still My Heart
by WhenFlyingMonkeysAttack
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy is forced into hiding with the Order of the Phoneix. Relationships blossom and regrettable mistakes occur.A seventh year story. Snape/Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Dumbledore/Fred are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Golden Trio sat around in a small, crumby room. The wallpaper unstikcing from the tired, old walls giving the room and eerie feel to it. "You have to be kidding me! Malfoy here?" Ron grumbled as he shifted uncomfortabely on the lumpy cot his blue eyes conveying pure dismay. "Honestly what is Dumbledore thinking. He can't be here with the Order meeting," Harry protested furiously. Hermione nodded knowing their frustrations. She could barely stand Malfoy at school let alone he invading her summer. "Sirius can't be too happy, and neither am I. But, we don't have a choice but not make nice," Hermione said through her teeth. The crumbling wooden door dreaked open and firey red hair could be seen as she entered the room quietly. "Hello Ginny," Harry said his eyes examing her closely. Hermione nodded in acknowledement, but was too upset to mention anything. She hated Malfoy now he was going to try and spend this summer getting better than her. "I hate Malfoy," complained Ginny. A collective nod was given in reply and before anyone could get in another word they greeted by the screaming of Mrs. Black's portrait.

* * *

Draco was uneasy about going into hiding with the order. He feared for his mum and his father and feared for what the Dark Lord may do to his family. He wasn't sure what to expect upon arriving at the Black Manor. His mother and aunt told marvelous stories about how luxorious it was growing up, but when he arrived it was anything but grand. From the outside it was a smal grimy, grubby looking house that was dismal in both size and shape. Malfoy was disgusted to the point of not entering, but Snape pushed him forward. Once inside he heard the most unpleasent, ear-splitting scream travel through the house faster than a wildfire.He was ushered past the portrait into a small dingy kitchen . Around a large wooden table sat some witches and wizards he knew such as Sirius Black, the Weasleys, Lupin, and Dumbledore. The rest were unfamiliar faces. "Hello Draco," Sirius said with false warmness in his voice as he extended a hand to his nephew. Draco just stood there lookinf frightened. "Make nice Draco," sneered Snape cooly. Draco gulped and shook hands with Sirius. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione should be down any moment," Sirius said uncomfortably. Right on cue they strode into the room.

Ron glared at Draco meancingly, and his pale grey ones meet the stare. Harry looks past Draco, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Just great," Draco mumbled barely audible. He himself couldn't help but notice how the mudblood had filled out during the last few months. There was something different about her that he couldn't place. Snape waved his hands dismissively at everyone to clear the room before the meeting. Draco waited and followed the youngest Weasely out into the living room followed closely by Ron who didn't trust Draco with his little sister. Hermione followed, but Harry wouldn't leave. "Potter are you waiting for special invitation," drawled Snape. Before Harry could reply he heard Sirius remark "The boy stays." "Right so arrogant like your father," sneered Snape unpleasantly as he shut the kitchen door.

Back in the living room tension was mounting between Malfoy and the others. Draco sat in wooden chair that was woobly and looked as if it fall over with the wave a wand, but it was sturdy enough. "Where's Potter?" barked Draco as he tapped his feet the nerves getting the better of him. "With the Order. Not that it'sany of _your _buisness," Ron retorted icily. "Ron can't you just be nice?" Hermione said. Draco smiled triumphanly, the mudblood was taking his side. "Listen to Granger," Malfoy sneered back. "You can call me Hermione," she replied uncomfortable being referred to as Granger and still not satisfied with him calling her Hermione, but it was a time of compromise. "What brings you here Malfoy?" asked Ginny. "I don't see how it's any of your buisness, but if you must know it's for my protection. There is a war going on afterall," he replied curtly, "oh and the names Draco," he said flshing her warm smile that pissed Ron off to no end. It wasn't that he liked the youngest Weasel he justed loved to piss off her brother or make that brothers. Besides he had his eyes set on Granger and he'd make her fall for him one way or another.

Sirius came out of the kitchen and joined the others in the living room. He spent time explaining to Draco that he must obey the rules and keep all Order buisness secret, fearing he could be an informant. "Ron, Ginny your mother wanted to see you in the kitched," Sirius announced just leaving him Draco, and Hermione. Hermione knew Sirius was going to force her into doing something with Draco by the look in his eyes. Quickly she tried to slink away, but was stopped by Sirius. "Show Draco to his room, and explain to him about the order," Sirius said. She shot him a pleading look, but he mouthed to her Oh well. Hermione found herself drawn to Draco as he followed her up the stairs. Could it be that she felt glad he was here? Certainly not, or was it? "Are you alright Granger---er Hermione?" asked Draco as they stood in the hallway for about five minutes. "Oh er yeah just day dreaming," she said with a little blush as she showed him into the sizeable bedroom that just happened to be across the hall from hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco smiled charmingly as he followed Hermione into the dingy, dimly lit room. To call it run-down was the understatement of the year. The walls semmed to be caving and coated with thick grime, but if Draco was disgusted he hid it very well. "Thank you Hermione,"he said softly his grey ees scanning her dark ones for lust something Hermione would never show even if it was there. ""Well if there is nothing you need I'll just leave you to yourself. I'll be by later to explain things," Hermione said suddenly finding herself uncertain in his presence. He nodded and closed the door softly behind her. He inhaled deeply her scent filling his nostrils sending a remarkable sensation through his body.

Hermione headed downstairs and joined up with Harry and Ron who were deep in conversation huddled in a corner. "What's the deal with Malfoy?" asked Ron as Hermione sat down. They both looked at Harry expectingly. Ï don't know. Snape seems to think we can trust him, and Dumbledore does too. Sirius is leery on having him in the house especially because he is Lucius's son,"Harry concluded. "Yeah, but why is here?" Ron stated grimly. "It seems Voldemort is giving Lucius trouble", and Draco is right in the middle of it,"he whispered as Snape walked past. "But why here?"groaned Ron. Harry smiled and nodded, but Hermione looked at them sternly. "It isn't going to be that bad," she argued and both of them glared at her. "Are you mad Hermione?" asked Ginny as she joined the conversation. "No, it's just tolerance. There is war going on out there and you can't expect us to just leave him out there in the middle of it,"she reasoned. "It'd serve him right," mumbled Ron. "Your being an ass," Hermione said loudly. "Hermione just cursed,"Ron whispered to Harry in shock.Draco's figure appeared behind Hermione and silence fell over the three members of the group. Harry and Ron were shocked to see Draco in muggle clothes- he was wearing dark blue jeans and an untucked Syltherin green dress shirt. Ginny found herself gawking at his appearance. She had to admit Draco looked damn good. "Thanks Granger for defending me,"he replied smugly. Harry wasn't sure which alarmed him more Draco thanking Hermione or the fact that he had overheard their conversation. Still mad, Hermione turned around to face Draco. Instead of the anger they expected her to express she nodded and smiled at him.

Draco knew he had her attention and winked at her seductively, but it seemed he had got more of a reaction out of the Weasley girl. "Care to go for a walk?" he asked extending his hand to her. Hermione nodded yes, her chest felt tight and words didn't seem capable of passing through her lips. She led him through the kitchen and out the back door. The sky was dark and unforgiving as the clouds fought against the wind looking as though they were about to explode. Hermione shivered as the cool, no freezing air hit her lungs as the wind howled. Draco rubbed his arms as he began speaking: "Hermione why are you being so kind?" "Honestly, I don't know," she admitted as she matched his gaze- his pale stone grey eyes searching hers for answers and maybe something more. His eyes flirted with her dauntlingy, but if it affected her it was unbeknowst to him. And, inside the reaction she was having was just what he wanted. "What's it like living it headquarters?" he asked walking close to her. Her aroma filled his nostril and though it was a cheap muggle perfumed he liked the scent, wait no he loved the scent it was relaxing appealing and sensual. "I am not really sure, you know? I suppose it gets kind of frusterating living such close quarters with everyone," she started and at this Draco gazed at her and smiled. "But that could be a good thing too, you know?" he replied hoping to get a reaction out of her. "I suppose. But others times its exciting wioth everyone coming in and out. The house itself is just plain depressing. And it's definately an adventure meeting all of these people. And quite unpleasant when Snape decides to stay for supper," she found herself admitting with a small blush. "Yeah I agree though I believe unpleasant would be an understatement," he replied with a smile. "It's also kind of hard because you can't tell any of your friends you write where you are or what is going. I mean when I write Viktor he thinks I am locked away somewhere and it isn't like he can visit," she found herself telling Draco who suprisngly easy to talk. Who'd have thought the most brilliant Gryffindor would be chatting with the Slytherin Prince and enjoying it? Draco on the other heand was crushed at the mention of Krum- he wasn't expecting competition.

"So you're still seeing Krum?" Draco said almost icily his tone not lost in the cool winter's night. Hermione looked down and replied: "Well yeah kind of. I haven't physically been with him- I uh mean seen him in since last summer," she admitted blushing slightly, but he couldn't tell if it was the cool night making her cheeks rosey or just embarassment. The statment dampered his spirits, but he knew he had a slight chance of making things work. Hermione sat down on the cool ground and Draco followed suit. "I don't want to be here," he admitted. "Why?" she asked wonmdering if perhaps maybe he really didn't enjoy her company. "You guys hate me. Potter and Weasley looked as though they were going to kill me. And the little one won't stop oggling me," he said in mock horror. "I don't hate you," she replied automatically her hand reaching to comfort him. "Doesn't mean I want this... my family is full of death eaters... and I have to go into hiding not knowing if my mum or dad will make it out alive," he said trying to hide the silent tears that were threatening to fall. She noticed but dared not to say anything. "But maybe you being here is for the better- to serve a greater cause. Fight with us, fight for your parents," she whispered to him. He nodded his voice to shaky to speak. His skin felt like it was on fire when she placed her hand overtop of his. She looked him in the eyes and saw aside of Draco she never expected to see- he was so sad , so expose, so vulnerable. She felt herself leaning in closer to his beckoning lips, but footsteps made her freeze in her spot. "What are you doing out here Potter, Weasel?" Draco drawled icily. "Making sure you haven't hexed Hermione into an oblivion," sneered Ron as he helped her up. Hermione felt relieved- she was glad she hadn't kissed Draco. It wasn't what she needed- not in the middle of an all out war.

The four headed upstairs- Draco parting ways from Ron and Harry at the second landing. "If you need anything you know where I am," Hermione said awkwardly as she walked into her room. Silently she closed the door and leaned against uncertain if it'd hold her wait, but it did to her relief. She exhaled a breathe she didn't realize she was holding in. She quickly stripped down to her panties and tee shirt and climbed into bed with nothing but a certain charming you Malfoy on her mind. Meanwhile back in his room Draco couldn't shake the thought of Miss Granger from his mind. He stripped down to his boxers and sat down on the edge of his bed. He held his head in his hands feeling voulnerable and very alone in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

He tossed and turned on the lumpy bed for what seemed like the millionth time just this hour. The bed was certainly different then what he was use to. It was nothing like the spacious, luxurious bed he had at the Mannor. He heaved a sigh from his tired, aching bodys.Maticulously he ran his long, slender, fingers gracefully through his rapidly growing silvery blonde hair his grey eyes glwoing in the moonlight. He closed his eyes tightly and there it was the same face that had been haunting his dreams all night. Those intense chocolate brown eyes and the gorgeous brown hair that had a frizz to it, or at least use to have, today her hair was different it was straight and tamed and the look suited her well. Very well. The enchanting smile her lucious lips formed seemed to be burned into his mind. It wasn't right, Malfoys didn't obsess over people beneath them. But, then again Draco was changing evolving into someone better than a Malfoy, a decent person. Draco opened his eyes and shook his head desperately tying to stop Hermione's image from haunting him. He tuned over. It was going to be a long a night.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly when Hermione opened her eyes she stretched awkwardly trying to get her body limber. Today they would be heading back to the Burrow and taking Draco with them. If nothing else, the next few days were going to be interesting, Mrs. Weasley wanted everything perfect for Bill and Fleur's wedding and somehow with Draco in the picture she just didn't see that working. She felt a smile creep across her face at the thought of his name. He really was charming, at least to her. Hermione knew she couldn't or shouldn't feel this way especially with Viktor coming to visit in two days. If Viktor knew how she felt Draco would be a dead man. Flustered she sighed and pulled the comforter over her head blocking out the brutal sun. She nearly fell out of bed when a loud knock came on her door. Groggily she told the unwanted visitor to come in. She felt the covers start to slide down her body. "IF I have to be up at this god forsaken hour so do you Granger," teased Draco as he all but yanked her out of her bed. After much convincing she opened her eyes and the sight that greeted her was certainly a pleasant one. Draco was standing in front of her bare chested his tight, muscular stomach about eye level with her, his boxers hung losely on his hips, she smiled seductively. Hermione clutched the sheet around her waist a little tighter when she rembered she was wearing a shirt that didn't cover her black lacy panties. His eyes followed her gaze and she blushed, but not as deep a red as his once he realized just how much of himself was exposed. He turned on his heels and headed to his room to dress for breakfast. 

Quietly Hermione dressed throwing her hair up off her shoulders and headed downstairs for breakfast. She sat down next to Ron and smiled. "Did you have good night 'Mione?" he asked in between mouthfuls of food. She smiled, she found it cute how he was always checking up on her. She could tell he had a thing for her, but she never really felt that way before. And, now with Malfoy in the picture she had to admit Ron's chances were slim. "Yeah, it was great," she replied absent mindedly. "Why are you being so chummy with Malfoy?" Ginny asked with a hint of jealousy that didn't go undetected by Hermione. "Making the best of a bad situation," she added with a stern look to the guys that didn't allow them to question her. "Besides it could have its benefits," she added in a whisper just low enough for Ginny and the passing Draco to here it."What has it benefits Granger," Draco said with mock iciness so as to not make the others too suspicious. "Nothing," she replied with a blush that made his lips twist into a crooked yet charming grin. Both Harry and Ron eyed Draco suspiciously as he sat down in between Hermione and Ginny. Ron was furious but he dared not say anything. "Hello Hermione dear," came the tired voice Mrs. Weasley. Hermione acknowledged the older woman tiredly as she dipped her bacon in the running egg yolk.

"Mum when are we leaving?" Ginny asked curiously looking forward to getting to spend time with Hermione away from Draco. "Where are they going?" Draco whispered to Hermione. "To the Burrow," she whispered back. "When ever the five of you are ready," Mrs. Weasley replied sweetly. "You mean he(pointing to Draco) is coming?" grouched Ron. "Yes Ronald, don't be so rude," she replied curtly and then apologized to Draco who smiled understandingly. He knew the Weasleys didn't like him because he was Malfoy and not a very good person, and he couldn't blame them. After seeing the decent person Granger was he realized that blood status didn't make a person. "How are we going to fit everyone?" Ron inquired not wanting to have to share his room with Malfoy. "That's the thing with everyone coming you five are going to have to sleep in tents out in the yard. The Delacours will take my room. Fleur's sister will take Ginny's room, and I will take Ron's room leaving the upstairs for your brothers, Ron. So the girls will sleep in one tent and the boys in the other," explained Mrs. Weasley. Ron looked horrified the last thing he wanted to do was spend time in a smal confined space with Draco Malfoy.

Breakfast finsihed in flurry of small conversation, but some like Ron and Harry were dissatified with their new sleeping arrangements. After breakfast Hermione hurried to her room and began packing away her numerous books that had been scattered through out the bedroom. Then she neatly packed her clothes in her trunk. She could hardly believe it was the middle of August and September first seemed to be approaching quickly- any day they would be getting their letters from Hogwarts. It was her seventh year and Hermione was looking forward to it, but she knew it would be difficult to juggle work with the Order and preparing for the N.E.W.T.S, but she knew she could mannage. Hermione sat down exhausted on her bed and heard a small rap at her window she let the owl in and when she read the letter from Krum she felt heartbroken. So he was breaking up with her for some Bulgarian super model? She felt useless, and the worse part he was still attending the wedding. Tears silently fell from her eyes, never in her life had she felt so betrayed. Hermione nearly jumped at the sound of knock on her door. Hastily, she wiped awat the tears the only evidence of her dispair and allowed the visitor to enter.

* * *

Draco stood silently outside her doorframe listening closely to her tears falling. He knew if she discovered him before he had shown himself she'd hex him, and never trust him again. So, he kncoked firmly on her door. She opened it with the sadest looking expression on her face. "Hey," he replied his voice almost a soft purr. He watched in delighted as the beautiful, young witch's sad face twisted into a small smile. "What's wrong?" he questioned noticing the tear stains on her face. "Nothing," she tried to lie, but he knew that she was a strong woman and it had to be something serious in order to affect her like this. "Don't lie to me Hermione," he said his voice cracking at her name. Draco tried to meet her eyes in a longing gaze, but she was too hurt too even look at him. His grey eyes looked far, away and saddened. This was someone who he had caused so much pain to, and he just wanted to fix her problems. He was sick of seeing her eyes ladden with grief. Suddenly he became aware of the fact that her eyes were no focusing on him. His grey eyes met her chocolate eyes in passionate, yet pensive gaze. "It's Viktor, he broke up with me," she said finally her eyes not diverting from his. Draco could barely contain his happiness. "I am sorry," he replied seriously. She just nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes staining her tee shirt. Before he knew it he found her in his arms, her sobbing body burried safely in the crook of his neck. Draco smiled slightly as he stroked Hermione. It felt so right despite the situation."The worse pat is he still coming to the wedding with some stupid super model," she sobbed feeling worse about herself than she had in a long time. Draco saw this as an oppurtunity to take her to the wedding. It was a great chance for him and the Slytherin in him wanted to take this risk, but his gut told it would be wrong to take advantage of Hermione. 

"Everyone is going to have a date. Ron is going Fleur's sister, Harry with Ginny, Fred with Angelina, and George with Katie. I am going to look riddiculous," she complained whipping tears away and pulling herself off of him. "Don't feel bad, I don't have anyone to go with either," he remarked absent mindedly. For the first time in what seemed like hours she cracked a smile. Judging by her eyes Draco could tell she was happy he was alone, and he was too. Sure he'd been with Pansy and countless other girls, but as far as he was concerned he was alone. But, he found who he wanted to spend his time with. "We could go together, and show Viktor up. Show him what he is missing out on. It'd probably break his heart for him to see you with another guy," Draco offered praying she would say yes. She wiped away her tears and smiled. "I'd like that," she replied in a voice that was not entirely her own. Hermione wasn't sure why Draco was so easy to talk to, but he was. And, she was looking forward to this 'date' with him. She didn't know if the idea of hurting Viktor appealed to her more than the possibility of spending a day dancing in Draco's muscular arms having him talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch came and Draco was sad to leave the privacy of her bedroom. He felt he could really trust her. Somehow he knew she'd never hurt him. Something that beautiful didn't seem as though it could hurt him. Downstairs it seemed like all eyes were on him. He saw many new faces sitting at the large wooden table. He saw a witch with the oddest purple hair he'd ever seen and the most captivating blue eyes. Sirius introduced her as their cousin Tonks. Draco would be the first to admit he was curious about her. At first he wrote her off as being some ditzy clutz, but she was actually a fun person.

Tonks was uneasy around him though and he could tell that it was because he was a Malfoy, but he tried to tell her he wasn't like his father at least not anymore, but Ron had convinced Tonks otherwise. Next, was an auror by the name of Shacklebolt who Draco had met in his fifth year. The man made him uneasy. Dumbledore and Snape had also showed up. Draco laughed at Hermiopne who seemed to have lost all intrest in eating upon Snape's arrival. "Are we going to be coming back here after the wedding?" Draco asked to no person in particular. "Yes," Mrs. Weasley answered as she piled up healthy portions of potatoes and beef on his plate. God, did these people think he ate like a pig?

About midway through lunch two more wizards showed both of whom were former Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Remus Lupin and Mady-Eye Moody. Draco became very uncomfortable and excused himself from lunch. He went and sat in the living room with Fred. "Hello," Fred said trying to hide his dislike for Malfoy. "Hey," replied the blonde haired boy. "The letters from Hogwarts have came," replied Fred handing Draco his letter. He smiled and thanked the Weasley. Hermione soon emerged and grabbed her letter. She was the first to open one. Draco watched as her eyes grew wide with joy.

"I- I am Head Girl," she exclaimed with joy."Congrats," replied Draco. Fred laughed and clapped her on the back, Harry smiled, and Ron tore open his letter in search of a Head Boy badge. Draco laughed in his head and then opened his letter. He examined the book list and sighed looks like they were going to have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. He went to place the letter back , but his finger caught something hard- it was the Head Boy badge. He was horrified, a Slytherin Head Boy, he'd never hear the end of it. He could hear the jealous in Ron's voice as he showed them the badge, and Draco smiled. He had finally showed up Potter, and the disappointment on Potter's half was obvious. He was going to rule his seventh year Head Boy and Qudditch team captain.

"Who do you reckon the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron questioned quickly trying to get off the topic of Head Boy/Girl. "I don't know, but I hope Snape is teaching Potions," Ginny chimmed in. "Are you mad?" asked both Ron and Harry. "No, but he is better than Slughorn," protested the red-head. No one could argue with that, Slughorn was a good teacher much kinder than Snape, but he was also rude and showed obvious favoritism. The next half hour or so was spent discussing possible canidates for the teaching post, but no one seemed like a probable choice.

More quickly than Draco liked it was time to go to the Burrow. He didn't exactly like the idea of being in house full of Weasleys who would rather him dead than alive. Nervously he chose Hermione to partner with to floo into the Burrow. This way he'd have a friendly face. He grabbed a fistful of the powder and threw it into the fireplace in sync with Hermione, and shouted "The Burrow!". He felt his feet leave the ground and he saw a small, meager living room come into view. He brushed the dust from his robes and stepped out of the firplace, then lent Hermione a hand. Draco brushed the dust off her his hands coming to rest firmly on her curvacious hips. Her eyes met his and lust was perhaps most evident in both of their eyes.

Ron cleared his throat, and Hermione felt Draco release her from the firm grip. Why did Ron have to be such a prat and ruin everything? Draco followed Mrs. Weasley outside to the tent with his things leaving Hermione to face her friends all alone. "What in Merlin's name was that all about?" Ron questioned her darkly. "Nothing," she lied- the fact of the matter was it wasn't any of his damn business. "Don't tell us nothing Hermione," Harry said losing his temper. "It's none of your damn business. Draco just likes me, realizes I am real girl with personality and breasts, yes Ron breasts," Hermione said flustered. She spun on her heels unable to deal with these people anymore. Ron worshipped her, but she know didn't that. Neither he or Harry seemed to have realized she was an actual girl with girl parts, and liked to be treated as such. She was tired of being treated like a guy.

Angrirly, she stomped into the backyard with her belongings entering the smaller tent. Hermione brough her bags to the first room on the left handside. She set down her trunk and let Crookshanks out of his carrier. She took the cat in her lap and began stroking him affectionately. Never in her life had Hermione Granger felt so alone in a house overflwoing with people. She allowed a few large crystal like tear drops to fall from her eyes before brushing them away with the back of her hand. Hermione heard footsteps and froze in place. She wouldn't allow them the satisfaction of catching her crying.

The intruder revealed herself as Ginny. "That was not fair the way you treated them," Ginny stated. Hermione cursed the red head silently. Sometimes Ginny could just be a damn brat when she stuck her nose into other people's business. "Well they should just leave me alone. I can do what I want with who I want," Hermione said raising her voice. "You shouldn't be with Draco," nagged Ginny. "Why so you can have him?" she spat. Ginny blushed turned silent and eventually left. Hermione was left by herself again, and this time she couldn't control the tears that fell from those precious eyes.

Draco was walking past the girls' tent where he had saw Hermione enter. He could tell by her hurried steps she was unhappy. Now as he passed it he stopped and listened. He could hear her crying. Cautiously he entered, and found her. He sat down next to her on the bed. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked with piqued curiousity. She didn't answer the question- she didn't have to he knew it was because of him. He found her in his arms. Draco was never good at comforting people, having never been comforted by his father as child, but he did what only seemed natural and wrapped his arms around her.

She clung to him desperately, she felt so bad she physically ached from the pain she felt. Hermione felt his hands cup her face and force her to look into those steel grey eyes. His eyes clouded with hesitation as he brought his lips to hers. Carefully he parted his lips aand gently bushed up against hers. The sensation was electrfying, and so much more. Again those eyes scanned hers, for a sign to stop, but it never came.They fell back on the bed, their eyes nor lips never parting ways.


	5. Chapter 5

An air of hesitation filled the room as the two lover's lips parted ways allwoing them to breathe. Draco scanned her eyes looking for a sign to stop, any sort of reaction. Hermione didn't know exactly what she felt, it was happening so quickly. One minute she was hugging him and the next he was on top of her, his mouth so intoxicatingly amazing. His eyes so intense, his touch leaving her burning inside. Inside her head a voice of reason was telling her to stop. Not to trust him. But, then he touched her and all rationalizations disappated. Her mouth reached his passiontely as her tongue slid across his lips, before quickly gaining entrance to his mouth.

Draco felt euphoria as her tongue slid easily into his mouth. He felt complete, but in his mind he knew he was taking advantage of Hermione. She had been through so much the past day it was unfair to take advantage of her. Draco sighed and broke apart from her. He sat on the bed. Damn his conscience! Hermione studied his face seriously unsure of why they were stopping.

Draco's eyes traveled from her flushed cheeks to her lucious to her disheveled hair, and his lips turned into sly, sexy grin. He quckly got up from the bed and went to leave, but his feet just wouldn't move. He could see in her eyes she was lost, and their was lust. Never in his life had Draco wanted something so bad. He got up, but felt a hand tug at him.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she reached up and grabbed his sleeve. She needed, she wanted him, and couldn't stand to be alone. Her body ached for him, longed for his touch, and mentally she craved it. But that Hermione was desperately trying to push out of her mind was telling her not now. It wasn't like her to want to do such things with people, but secretly she had always loved Draco, though if you asked her about it she'd deny it. His eyes met her only briefly, before his lips grazed the skin just below her collarbone.

Hermione's skin felt under the gentle caress of his lips, and soon his lips came ctashing down on hers. She smiled mischieviously as she quickly rid him of his shirt. Her hands roaming freely over his muscles stopping to cress his muscular abs. For once in her life Hermione wasn't shy as she let her moth roam over the freshly exposed surface. She mentally chuckled when Draco release a low growl, a sure sign that things were going the way she wanted them to, or at least she thought she did.

Draco felt the fire inside him ignite as her hands explored his bare chest. He felt such love and desire towards someone who had been his enemy and rival for so long. His hands made haste of unbuttoning her shirt. His hands roamed across her bare back coming to rest at her smooth, curvy hips. He could feel Hermione quiver underneath him, nearly bursting with anticipation. Her lips were soft and tender, and her silva tasting sweet like some sort of candy. Draco wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he had an idea that this is what bliss felt like.

Hermione helped Drraco wiggle out of his pants, kicking his shoes and scoks off all in one swift movement. She found herself thinking if they could move together perfectly to accomplish that, there was no telling how great it would feel once he was inside her. She could feel him pressed hard against her as her has hand slowly yet sensually undid the buttons on her jeans and slid them slowly, placing a trail of kisses on the freshly exposed skin. Hermione mentally smiled two or three days go she never would have believed she would be in bed with Draco today wearing just a lacy black thong, and bra and seeing him clad in his green Slytherin boxers(which she thought was just the cutest thing, and she knew Draco was probably embarassed by it. They no doubt a gift from his mommy. At this she tried not to giggle.).

Draco froze as he heard her giggling beneath him. "What so funny?" he inquired playfully as he pinned her down and began running a long finger down the senter of her tummy, tickling her as he went. "Nothing," she lied quickly, but he smiled and began tickling her. "Spill it," he demanded. "Ok...I was uh er wondering did your mommy buy you those boxers?" she choked out with a laugh. Draco at first was confused, but looked down and saw they were those stupid little kids Slytherin boxers his mum had insisted he wear. A smiled spread across his lips, he was happy and most importantly of all Hermione was happy. "Yeah Granger, my mum did buy them for me. So what?" he replied with devilish glint in his eyes. "You're a mum's boy," she teased, her body shaking with laughter. "You'll pay for that," he teased, but he meant it. He knew exactly how he was going to get her back.

She finally caught her breath and mannaged to stop laughing at him. She felt her body shudder involuntarily as his hands quickly removed her bra. His hands on her bare breasts was enough for him to drive her wild with desire. She slid his boxers off freeing him of their constraints, and he removed her underwear. She felt nervous as he hovered just inches off of her body. She watched as he postioned himself to enter her. She wrapped her long, muscular legs around him, and brought him down on her.

Carefully, he entered her. As he gained rythm he picked up speed pulling himself in and out. Her hips moved with him in perfect harmony as he pushed harder and further into her. It certainly wasn't what Hermione expected. But not by any means was he disappointing so far. He wasn't a rough, clumsy lover like Viktor was. Draco was more of a graceful, gentle, yet not too gentle lover. Hermione begged him to go harder and faster as he was about to cum. Draco decided he would take his revenge on her now, making it slow and sensual. He worked himself in and out of her wetness leaving her moaning and pleading for more. She arched her back and dug her nails and as they came together. By the way they were moaning and screaming, they were sure they were over heard, but to them that didn't matter. This time, this moment, this place is what mattered most to them.

Draco collapsed against her. Their sweaty bodies entangled together in nude euphoric bliss. Hermione's head lay near his thumping heart as she panted, struggling to breathe. His long, graceful fingers ran through her disheveled yet gorgeous brown hair. Draco wrapped her and then himself up in blanket. The bed was small, and uncomfortable for two people unless they were having sex. The matress was lumpy and hard- plus he was almost certain he could feel every spring , that wasn't worn out from their prior sex act, in the entire bloody matress. "This is so uncomfortable," complained Draco as he kept tossing and turning trying to reposition himself. "Hand me my wand," she demanded, he was befuddled but complied nonetheless. Hermione waved her wand and a few wordless incantations later the bed was magically softened and enlarged. "Nice," Draco said placing and tender kiss on her forehead.

She wanted to stay locked in this moment forever. In his sweet, sweet embrace, his arms clasped firmly underneath her bare chest. His hard pressing inbetween her legs, his breath tickling her ear. Pleasure so simple, that she had been denied of by her previous lovers. She wanted nothing more than to sleep in the comfort of his arms, for some reason she trusted implicitly. Their peace however was short lived. They could hear loud voice and footsteps approaching the tent, or perhaps it was just the backyard but neither wanted to take the chance.

Hermione grabbed her clothes and shoved them a hamper settling to wear one of her large shirt. It was a slytherin green shirt with silver sleeves. Draco slid on his pants and quickly put on his shirt, there wasn't enough time to button it as he slid his shoes. "Shit have you seen my boxers?" he asked while putting on his belt. "Yeah and I am keeping them," she replied seductively showing him she was wearing them. "Whatever. Look, I'' meet up with you letter I am going to lay down," he said giving her soft, tender kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. Their lips parted before it turned into something more which they both still ached for.

Hermione slid under the covers of her bed just in the nick of time, concealing the stolen Slytherin boxers, because seconds later Ginny came bursting into her room. Hermione pretended to be asleep but the red-head woke her up anyway. "What?" Hermione said agitated at the fact she drove Draco away. "What have you been doing with Malfoy?" she asked boldly. "Nothing, " Hermione replied forcefuly. "What were you arguing about just before?" Hermione inquired. "Oh Fleur is being SO obnoxious and her sister is all over Ron. It is so gross," Ginny decided. A few seconds later Harry joined them, and Hermione was suddenly uncomfortable because between the two of they would notic the disheveled hair and the fact that she was in pajamas. She prayed silently that they didn't move the blanket and see she was in boxers, his boxers.

Harry took in his friends appearance and smiled, he knew Hermione had to be have been fucking Draco. There was no doubt in his mind, and the embarassed grin on her face added to the guilt. Sure he could be a good friend and pretend he hadn't heard the bed squeaking and the moaning, but where would the fun in that be? He smiled mischieviously before he adressed the other business that had brought him to the tent. "Hermione we were wondering if you would want to go to Diagon Alley with us? Ginny and I need dress robes for the wedding and were going to grab some school stuff while we were out since we got the lists. Ron seems too busy with Gabrielle, but we'll ask," he said smiling at her with a knowing look. "Yeah, I'd love to go, and Draco mentioned he needed dress robes and that he had out grown his school robes. Plus we all need a plethora of supplies being as though it is our NEWT year. We'll probably have to make two trips," Hermione started in an excited rambling.

Ginny excused herself and left Hermione alone face to face with Harry who had an evil grin on his face. "So you were fucking Malfoy?" Harry half stated, half asked. "I uh I never that's'proposterous," she protested her face turning scarlet. "Yeah I bet it is. Look I am not Ron which means I won't hex Malfoy. I am not Ginny which means I won't tell the world, and hate you for it. I am Harry who will joke about it about and keep my rude comments to myself," he concluded before leaving Hermione alone at a loss of words. Was it really that obvious? Were they really so careless and loud?

Draco looked through his trunk for some thing decent to wear to the eldest Weasel's wedding. He had no dress robes, or even school robes for that matter they had been abandonned in his mannor. He was on vacation in Spain at the time he was called to go into hiding so all he had was regular clothes. He removed some jeans that had holes in the knees and were loose he wore them over his plain silk, black boxers (he'd be damned if Granger would get to see anymore of his designed ones if she was going to make fun of them). For a shirt he had a plain white one with a baby blue dress shirt, that was open over it.

He checked himself out in the mirror and smoothed over his hair. He knew he looked damned good, and then smiled his little smile thaqt would break all the girl's hearts. He plopped down on the cot that was more uncomfortable than the one he had shared with Hermione and sighed. Draco would have to ask her for the incantation, and he knew it was just an invitation for her to go on about all these neat spells she knew. In other words it was a chance for her to rub it in that she was better than him. He watched as Potter popped into the tent., and he felt a smile creep over his face. He knew Potter though he went out with the red headed girl loved Hermione. And, he Draco had stolen her away. "eat your heart out Potter," he mummbled confidently.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day Hermione had gathered with Ginny and Harry in the living room of the Burrow waiting for Draco to dress and join them on their trip to Diagon Alley. Harry was anxious to check out some of the twins' new gags and Hermione was too though she would never admit. Her intrest grew at the thought of the alone time the puking candies could be her. And, how that alone time could be spent with Draco.

Hermione smiled as she remembered her morning rendezvous in his arms, on her. She could feel her face turn Gryffindor scarlet at his appearance and no one could help but notice the Slytherin green envy in everyone's eyes as Draco pecked her on the cheek. Harry and Ron would kill to be Draco and Ginny to be Hermione.

They flooed to Diagon Alley and headed directly to the robe shop, Draco and Hermione chosing a finer robe shop than the rest. It was Draco's treat and Hermione felt she should endulge herself and let Krum eat his heart out.

Once they walked into the shop, she knew it was one of those that the cheapest thing would cost a normal person their house and their life savings, but he assured her to pick out the finest dress. Her eyes fell on a black strapless silk dress robe that was tight in all the right places. She accessorized with everything from heels, earing to a lacy choker.

Draco had to admit she looked stunning and it took all of his will power not to go into the dressing room with her and assist her. He aimlessly flipped through the dress robes look for something stunning in Slytherin colors, of course. He wanted silver to go with her black, it would make a stylish statement to show up this Krum.

He found the perfect silk, silver robes with a green shirt very eloquently done. They were simple yet, sexy, but still showy enough for the ocasion. He was sure mother would like his taste it was very Malfoy-esque. As he was getting fit he noticed Hermione eyeing suspciously as he winced. He knew she was mentally cursing him as the seamstress poked his dark mark. He knew Hermione was upset and many arguements would ensue over this. He got fitted for school, and casual robes as did she.

But, Draco could not change who or what he was or had done. It was not that the Malfoys chose to be death eaters or who they were. It was all through inheritance bound by their blood status, ancient magical bonds forced them into service for the dark lord. Draco wasn't proud of it, but there was nothing he could do about it. After this he allowed her out of his sight only for a few moment to pick out underclothes, as did he.

Once finished with robes they all meet up at Fred and George's joke shop. Hermione and Draco both bought two of the latest editions of the snackboxes. Draco eyed her suspiciously knowing she'd never use them at school, unless maybe he had rubbed off on her. They purchased various gag items from ediable underclothes to inappropriate books. Never in her life had she felt so care-free then with Draco.

George glared at Hermione with stupification and whispered something to his twin when he tallied up Miss Granger's purchase. They both gave Draco the dirtiest look before grinning at Hermione devilishly enough to make her blush and piss off the ferret. The twinse were nedless to say pissed at Draco, and turned on by Hermione's boldness at the items she purchased.

Next, everyone went to Flourish and Botts to purchase school books and Hermione found more books on Hocruxes, and various other topics she added onto Draco's bill at his word. Next, stop was the Quidditch store where Draco ordered a Firebolt much to Harry, Ron, and Ginny's disliking. They knew the Gryffindor team was now in trouble especially if the cocky seeker had the support of the know -it -all Granger. Knew Quidditch robes, or second -hand in the Weasleys' case, were ordered by all the players as well as polish and other care instruments for the equipment.

Once all of the parcels were collected the gang decided to call it a day, and flooed back to the Burrow. Once in her tent Hermione hid all of her new things with various enchanments that no one , but Draco would be able to break and perhaps Harry, but he wouldn't be such a problem. She sat down on her bed her legs crossed indian-style,_ Hogwarts A History_ propped open on her lap as she read.

Ginny barged into Hermione's room. "What was today all about? With you and Draco?" she demaned firey just like the red head she was. "I was just hanging out having fun," Hermione replied unphased by her friend's demeanor closing the textbook and placing it on the nightstand. Ginny was furious she opened her mouth and closed it there was no point in arguing unless she could catch them in the act.

Meanwhile Draco hung up his dress robes and smiled fondly at his new items. He liked the smell of new clothes it made him happy if only for a little bit, it was always a nice distraction from life. He changed into jeans and a black polo shirt and collapsed onto his cot. He muttered a few incantions from a book she gave him and the bed was definately softer, larger, and more comfortable

Author's Note: Feedback would be great. Hope you are loving the story. I am in such a great mood. A little spoiler we know the DADA teacher SHE may get envolved with a certain potions master(SS) (got love a man with power right?).


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were spent trying to find precious moments to spend together sneaking off away from everyone's prying eyes. Hermione soaked up every bit of attention Draco gave her, but now she grew nervous as Krum was expected to arrive any moment. She ran a hand through her smooth suprisingly straight hair, and flattened her black layered silk dress that hugged her body tightly. It was cut low and short nice and revealing for the summer. Hermione was definitely not herself, she had changed so much over the summer. The heels she wore wound around her legs a were tied with silk in a knot. The open toed shoes allowed her to reveal her newly decalled toes that mathed her intericate red and scarlet nails. She had grew noticably taller and larger in the bust and buttox area over the summer. No one could deny it or keep their eyes off of it, not even Bill who was soon to be a married man. Draco smiled looking at his curvacious princess.

For all of the fuss made over Viktor Krum's arrival it was very plain and uncerimoniously done. He arrived via a port key that was a household broom old and tattered. His broad shoulder filled out plain black, cotton robes. By his side clung a stunning blonde model with a fake tan, falsely white teeth, fake boobs not nearly as nice Hermione's, an ass almost as shapely as Hermione's, and colgen injected lips. She was fake as they came. Viktor knew it and so did Hermionie and Draco as they eyed up the couple. Hermione felt her body being mentally defilled by Krum and knew she was not only making him regret his decision to leave her, but she wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and and observed as Krum grew uncreasingy jealous.

Draco sized up Krum who was easily a brooding six six and a solid two fifty, Draco was a slender hundred and fifty and maybe six two but still growing. He reluctantly offered his hand to the Bulgarian who was focusing on Hermione's cleavage(and there was a lot of it). Rather, angrily, he shook his hand. He felt the Malfoy in him begin to come out as he felt angry at Krum for his poor dressing, even he had dresssed up for the event that didn't concern him. He wore a black silk dress top with the top few unbuttons undone and khaki pants. The other Malfoy in him wanted to hex this Krum character into oblivion for eyeing up Hermione, his girl or so he hoped. Draco brushed his lips light against her cheek posseively as his other hand goosed her.

Hermione could feel the tension in the air as they headed to the house, her hand in Draco's as she abit her tongue and tried her best to hold back tears. She hated this cheesy bimbo Krum was with and the way he caressed her hands, or her body. She wanted to be that girl so bad, and to make things worse Draco was being posessive as if he owned her- in his best dream. Hermione wore heels that seemed to be to tall bringing her to Draco's height, welll nearlly. She felt Viktor's eyes softly on her as she sat the dinner table in the backyard surronded by her friends, it was just too crowded in the house so they voulanteered to eat outside. Her soft flesh began to turn a pink as she looked away from his eyes into Draco's stone cold grey eyes that were hard to read, except for the jealousy clearly scrawled across the them.

Hermione was flattered that Draco felt jealous, but again she felt like property and it made her depressed. Draco smiled kindly at her leaving a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach as she held his hand under the table. Hermione felt Viktor's eyes on her all through dinner and his supermodel staring at her curiously wondering what Hermione had that was so special. The answer was intellgence, a heart, love, and pure beauty. She was one of a kind a geniune sweety a lovely girl that alll of the boys at the table including Ron and Harry were attracted to. The rest of dinner seemed rather awkward for Hermione so she moved her food around and excused herself, leaving a peck on Draco's cheek as she headed back to the tent. She felt Ginny's jealous eyes added to the mix but shrugged them off.

Once in the safety of her room she stripped off her clothes and put on a white tank top and his Slytherin boxers and crawled into bed the covers resting tightly around her middle. She heaved a sigh as she ran a hand through her pin straight hair, it was SO not her. This summer she had made so mant changes that on the outside Hermione Granger was hardly noticable and she knew that's why Krum was now interested in her. But, Draco on the other hand was a complex puzzle. She was unsure if he even notice the changes in her. She hugged a ratty old teddy bear that her dad given many years ago. Slowly, she inhaled its scent and it smelt like home, and for the first time since Draco baraged into her summer she felt at ease.

Later that night, Draco sat out in the open yard unable bear anymore of Viktor's stories or talk of Hermione's body without being ready to punch someone out. He surveyed the midnight sky- it was perfect night to go flying, even though he didn't have his new broom yet, the moon was full and the clouds hung in just the right spot to conceal a rider from the muggle population below. He ran his hand across th wet patch of grass next to him as he wondered about his parents. Were they safe? Were they even alive? How long would he be safe? He knew Voldemort was after Dumbledore, and once he was gone Draco was a deadman no one in the Order would protect him.

He was aroused from his thoughts by the faints sound of footsteps on the grass and the vacant spot next to him was occupied by Hermione whose white tank was slightly see-through in the moonlight as it stretched over the top of what he recognized as his boxers from their afternoon romp not too long ago. Her chocolate eyes locked his grey ones in pensive gaze by the moonlight as his lips hovered just inches from hers. She wanted him so bad, it was the only thing in her life that Hermione was certain of at the moment. She leaned in their lips coming together slowly at first and then rapidly as they couldn't get enough of each other.

Author's Note: Sorry for lack of updates I have been in the hospital and I am currently in a resdential program with no access to a computer I have to have my friends post this for me. I will try to write in-between groups and schooling.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione could not get enough of Malfoy's lips on hers in the bright light of the full moon. The summer's night was cool and forgiving for the young lovers to conceal their forbidden love.

His pale blonde hair seemed to glow luxuriously in the night as his pale grey eyes fixed on forgiving and loving brown ones. Her lips broke from his as she felt a presence in the air. No one was there, but it led Draco to take her deeper into the fields to be alone. "Hermione," Draco panted in the heat of the moment as her body laid across his.

"Hmm," she mused as her lips grabbed at the nape of his neck. "This feels so right. I have longed for this since I first laid eyes on you," Draco panted his breathe coming quick and shallow."So what was the asshole act all about in my second year, third year, forth, fifth year, and sixth year?" Hermione demanded her heated body towering over her.

"Because my father said it was a blood feud. If I didn't carry on his ways I'd be disowned," Draco explained. "Still it would not have killed you to be nice," Hermione grinned. "And believe me Malfoy, I will get even," Hermione promised as her hands removed his shirt. Her eyes fell on the dark marked burned into his foarm. "Oh Draco, you really are a dead man without Dumbledore and the Order's protection," Hermione chimed in.

"I know. But don't focus on that. I am sure Pinhead Potteer and Dumbledore will find away to help me," Draco remarked. "If I didn't follow my dad and my aunt Bellatrix's orders I would have neded up dead or worse. You know how crazy my aunt is," he continued his eyes filled with a sadness masked in anger. Hermione could sympatjhze for him. "You better not let Harry or Ron see that," Hermione whispered as her hands roamed the chisled features of Malfoy's chest.

"I know. I want people to believe I have changed, but only you do," Draco whispered his lips just inches from hers. "They are skeptical. But, Harry will come around if Sirius trusts you. Ron won't be as quick. especial if he discovers this," Hermione said before her lips met Malfoy's. Draco ran his hands through her hair. He took in her scent as his lips devoured her. "We can't," Hermione whispered as sh rolled off of Draco. "I know," he replied with a snap of arrogance like the old Draco.

"I will see you in the morning," Draco grinned as he headed toward his tent, his arousal hidden in the darkness. Hermione grinned, smoothing her hair out as she attempted to wipe the smirk from her face.

She was glad the darkness could cloak the guilt of her hidden romance. Upon arriving to her tent she found Ginny sitting in the common area. "Where were you?" Ginny snapped at Hermione. "I went for a walk," Hermione lied, her grin giving her away. "Right, that explains the grass and leaves in your hair," Ginny remarked skeptical.

Hermione shrugged and retired to her quarters. She grabbed one of the new textbooks for this year, her potions one, and laid upon her bed reading what dreadfully difficult potion Snape would make her do. Yet try as she might, Ms. Granger could not keep her mind of Malfoy. Her mind tried to make sense of how she could hate someone for so long, and then end up loving him in just a matter of days. She did not know how or why she felt this love for Malfoy. But, it felt good. it felt so right to be with him.

Draco entered his tent to find Krum and Weasley huddled in a corner talking. Malfoy's sensitive ears picked up the conversation was about Hermione. Draco was disgusted and angered as he threw himself on a couch in the common area. "Hey, I was wondering if I could sit there?" Harry asked as he appeared from out of the darkness. "

Uh Sure," Draco stammered as he sat up. "Look Potter...I mean Harry. I am not here to cause trouble or anything, so could you and Ron lay off?" Draco asked his voice strangely kind. "I'll try," Harry responded not really caring about Draco or his intentions. To Potter, Draco would always be the enemy. "But Ron won't. He thinks you are being to friendly to Hermione. And he has always been skeptical of you," Harry replied with a lack of enthusiasm.

"It is not like I have come here to wrong you. But I am here to help, and for protection," Draco explained. Harry nodded not bothering to reply. The mere sight of Draco was starting to get on his nerves as well as the sight of Krum. Draco decided the atmosphere of the tent was going to get rather edgy as Fred and George Weasley poured in.

So, Draco disappeared into his quarters plopping down on the uncomfortable matress that had surely belonged on a cut. It was dirty, grimy, and he could feel the springs hitting his back. Draco sighed. This tent was the last place he ever expected to be sleeping days before his seventh year had started. Inside he felt conflicted. He did not know if parents were alive. If they were, he was certain his father was by Voldemort's side.

Draco sighed his thoughts turning to his Aunt Bellatrix and his father. He had no doubt they were with Voldemort. He, himself, was forced into being a death eater. But, at his refusal to fufill a dastardly task, Voldemort was looking to claim his life. Draco knew the adult members of order knew his story. He was positive Snape and Dumbledore had informed them. But, as for his classmates they were oblivious. It may be better this way, but he was not sure how they- even Hermione- would take it.

Draco let an angry sleep take him. But, in a matter of moments he was awakened by the last wizard he expected to see- Dumbledore. "Sorry to startle you Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said as he saw the teenager scrambled to cover his bare chest. "N-no problem Professor," he stammered as Dumbledore lit the tent. "I suppose one may wonder why I chose to visit you?" Dumbledore rambled. "Uh- yes," Draco replied wondering what news the headmaster bore.

"First I have come to see how you have adjusted" Dumbledore replied as he sat down on a stool not far from Draco's bed. "Not well except Hermione. The others do not trust me," Draco replied. "Hmm, I expected Better of Potter and the Weasleys after they heard what troubles you so," Dumbledore replied scratching his bearded chin. "sir, I am not sure they know. Sirius was the only who seemed to know," Draco replied. "Ah, my boy he has not passed word. I shall notify Molly and have her speak with the others," Dumbledore announced.

"The second reason I am here is to break unfortunate news," Dumbledore continued his tone intense and serious. "We found your mother, dead. She was at your Aunt Bellatrix's loft. I am afraid all evidence points toward the hand of your aunt. It also seems your father has ran away with Bellatrix to serve Voldemort as we found her husband struck dead as well," Dumbgledore sighed.

Draco did not flinch or move a muscle. He wasn't sure how to react. His mother who had always fought for him was now dead, by his pstycho aunt. His father alive, but with the pyscho. His father allowed his mother to be killed, he had no doubt. "Draco, are you okay?" Dumbledore inquired kindly. "Sir, if I am suppose to be in hiding then how can I go back to Hogwarts where in Slytherin death eaters and children of them lurk?" Draco asked. "

We will fight any complications when the time comes. After all do you think Voldemort would try to get you if you were in my hands?" Dumbledore remarked. Draco nodded, he understood his postion. "If you need to talk about loosing your mother I am sure Potter would talk to you. Or perhaps Sirius when he arrives," Dumbledore stated before getting up. "Thank you," Draco mummbled as he saw Dumbledore's figure leave.

All Draci wanted to do was find Hermione and talk to her. Tell her the news and how he felt. He wanted her to comfort him, and let him know things would get better. Draco felt such anger toward his father and Bellatrix. How could Lucius let her die?


	9. Chapter 9

Draco felt irrational and angry. He saw Hermione had her wand lit reading and the other side of the tent where Ginny resided was dark as he assumed she was asleep. Stealth-like Draco crawled into the tent and cautiously walked to Hermione's room.

"Hey," he hissed at her.

He watched as lovely Hermione rose from her bed and came to pull him into her room. Draco could not help but notice all she wore was a thing white top that was see-through in the full moon and the pair of Slytherin boxers he had left behind.

"You can't be in here Draco," Hermione retorted with a hint of sorrow.

"Really because that is not what you said earlier," he grinned.

Hermione shook her head in anger as Draco confessed all he wanted to do was take her outside and talk. It seemed peculiar to Hermione that he would want to talk, but his face told her that he needed someone.

"But what if Ginny wakes up.." Hermione started, but Draco lightly pressed his lips to hers and silenced her.

"Don't worry, just follow me," he whispered as her white shirt was near see through in the luminous moonlight and his Slytherin boxers lossley clung to her rail- thin body in a sleek, sexy manner.

Draco sat down beside her on a blanket in the grass, next to him was his messanger eagle. "What is so important, that you would risk us getting caught Draco?" Hermione questioned him sternly while her hands explored his bare chest.

"It is my mum," he croaked his voice cracking as he spoke.

"You miss her? That is only normal Draco. Soon Voldemort will fall and it will be normal again," Hermione stated before taking a small bite of the nape of neck causing pure exstacy to overcome them both.

"It is not that. She's...She's...gone...dead," Draco admitted as he drew Hermione close so she could see the tears in his grey eyes.

Hermione gasped as he burried his head in the nape of her neck.

"I am so sorry," she whispered stroking his hair and wiping away his tears.

"I knew he'd do it," Draco hissed behind a wall of tears.

"Who?" Hermione retorted as she stroke his head as it lay in her lap.

"Lucius," Draco spat as the mere name of his father made him boil inside.

"How could he do that to his wife?" she pondered outloud.

"Because he loves that filthy looney aunt of mine. She is freaking bonkers. I swear," Draco declared with a calm tone.

"I'll miss my mum. No one was like her, she knew always what to do," he continued.

"I know," Hermione replied as she froze due to the sound of footsteps.

"You got to disappear Draco," she hissed as he stood up.

With a small pop from his wand he aperated in time. Ginny pulled back the flap to Hermione's room.

"Who were you talking to?" Ginny questioned sleepily.

"Myself," Lied Hermione with out casting a glance toward Ginny.

"I heard a male," she insisted.

Hermione glared at hter and dismissed the idea.


End file.
